


Shine For You

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Good Dad Sojiro, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Shimada Brothers, Texting, he loves his sons and he took them to a better life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: After a week of dating and noticing that Jesse was clearly not an early riser, they had agreed that Hanzo would text Jesse in the mornings so he could wake up in time to pick him up and some days even have a little extra time to make out against the cowboy’s bike in the school’s parking lot.And that's how it had been for almost 6 months.





	Shine For You

Jesse groaned and tried to bury his head in the pillow, his phone chirping away in his nightstand, signaling it was time for him to wake up and get ready for school. He rolled over and blindly reached for his phone, trying to not knock anything over, and failing miserably, in his search for the ringing device.

 

“It's still too early” he grumbled when he finally located his phone and pulled it back to the bed and under the covers with him, unplugging it carelessly.

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: Good morning Jesse._

_Hanzo Babe ❤: How is it that you say? Wakey wakey eggs and bakey?_

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I can't wait for tonight._

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I think I will be wearing your jacket today._

 

Jesse smiled as he read the string of texts; waking up to his boyfriend's thoughts was always a good way to start the day, and he already felt that this was going to be a good day for him.

 

After a week of dating and noticing that Jesse was clearly not an early riser, they had agreed that Hanzo would text Jesse in the mornings so he could wake up in time to pick him up and some days even have a little extra time to make out against the cowboy’s bike in the school’s parking lot. And that's how it had been for almost 6 months.

 

_I'm up sweetheart <3 _

 

Jesse put his phone down and kicked the sheets away, stretching his limbs to try to scare the sleep away. His joints cracked pleasantly and he sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of his bed; he would forever deny that he squealed when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floors.

His phone buzzed somewhere between his pillows and he reached back for it.

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I hope you had a pleasant sleep._

 

_I did :)_

_U???_

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I did. I had a dream about you._

 

_H*eck yeah ;)_

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: You wish. No, you were trying to sell me a very ugly sheep and when I bought it you started to eat it's wool; I tried to stop you and you tried to force feed me more wool._

 

_Sjdiehfpe babe wtf_

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: It was odd._

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I'm going to shower now_

 

_Send pics ;))))))_

 

Jesse left his phone on the bed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head, feeling his elbows pop; he let out a groan loud enough to wake up everybody in the house; if Jesse had to suffer at 6:30 a.m. so did everybody else.

He walked to his closet, running his hand through his hair and trying to placate the cowlick that he always sported in the mornings.

 

“ _Maybe I should cut my hair, ‘s getting kinda long”_

 

He pulled open the doors and pulled out his lucky black jeans, he had a math test after all and he needed all the luck he could get. Jesse threw the pants on the bed and pulled out a black t-shirt and decided to pair it with his favorite red flannel throwing both pieces onto the bed, aiming for them to land on top of his pants.

The phone buzzed again and Jesse walked back to get it, pushing down his pajama pants and boxers in the process, leaving them on the floor near the bed.

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: Here you have your pic._

 

Jesse waited for a second before said picture came in, taking one good look and laughing out loud. It was a picture of Hanzo's empty shower, including his boyfriend's fingers doing a peace sign.

 

_I bet you think u r so funny_

 

_Hanzo Babe ❤: I think I am hilarious._

 

Jesse threw the phone on the bed and pulled his shirt off, leaving it on the floor without a care.

He poked his head out of his door checking that his dads were still in bed before running naked to the bathroom he shared with his sister and turning on the shower, waiting for it to get warm just as he liked.

 

**____________**

  


Hanzo stared at himself in the body mirror inside his walk in closet. He wanted to look special for tonight, Jesse had planned a special date for them, and he wanted to look perfect for it.

He had chosen his ripped black jeans and a royal blue crop top. But he still wasn't sure.

 

The more Hanzo stared at himself the more he liked what he saw.

 

He knew that he looked different than when they lived in Japan, and while at first he was set in his ways, his brother had helped him to accept that he wasn’t under control of the elders, not anymore, and after a talk with his father Hanzo also had his support for a change in style, after all, Sojiro just wanted his sons to be happy, and to see Hanzo bloom into freedom and happiness had given him peace of heart he had never know.

 

The young heir’s change had started with just clothes, he started wearing more of what he liked, he started buying ripped jeans and casual sneakers, then Genji bought a crop top for him and there was no turning back.

 

Hanzo knew that with all the working out he did and various martial arts training he looked good, but he had never felt as confident as he did in his new life, with his new friends and with what felt like an entire different family. Their father still worked of course, he still had several companies to run, but Sojiro spent every free moment with his sons, now they had movie nights and game nights, now they had a father who they could talk to, and who would try to help them in any way he could.

 

That was when Hanzo started to truly be happy.

 

Then came the piercings, it started as a small one in his right ear, Hanzo was nervous that his father would disapprove but the eldest Shimada had only chuckled and said that his son looked good. After that he got bolder and pierced the bridge of his nose, also very well received by family and friends, Satya and Amelie encouraging him to live free, as they both knew what it was like to live in a golden gilded cage.

 

Almost two years later, and he was going on a date with his boyfriend for their 6 month anniversary, and Jesse had planned something very special for them.

 

“ **Is Jesse coming to pick you up** _?”_ Hanzo heard his door close as his brother walked into the room, his green hair looking like it had a crow trying to nest in it and his pajama pants with little power rangers still on.

 

“ **Yes. Are you picking up your boyfriend?** _”_ Hanzo smirked and decided that he looked good for the day; Hanzo knew he could wear the ugliest thing in his closet (which was a shirt his brother had given him that said “boss ass bitch” in piss yellow comic sans) and Jesse would still call him beautiful and look at him like he put up the moon and the stars.

 

“ **He's not my boyfriend! Zen is just a good friend”**  the younger Shimada protested, trying to convince everyone that his monk friend was just that, nobody believed him since they could be seen holding hands in the halls, often sitting as close together as possible and everybody could see Genjis love struck eyes.

 

“ **Aha, go get ready, you are not even dressed and you take a lifetime to do your eyeliner** _”_ Genji stuck out his tongue on his way out, knowing that his brother did his own without even needing a mirror.

 

With a smile on his lips Hanzo tied his hair down, knowing that with the bike helmet he would be wearing, he couldn't do a high ponytail right now.

 

Right as he was slipping on Jesse's jacket, his phone dinged, capturing his attention and pulling a bigger smile out of him.

 

_❤ Jesse ❤: im about to leave bby_

_❤ Jesse ❤:_ ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

_Why did I ever think teaching you about kaomojis was a good idea?_

 

_❤ Jesse ❤: u love it when I do_

_❤ Jesse ❤:_ (｡•́ ₃ •̀｡)

❤  _Jesse_  ❤:  _right bbe?_

 

_Mhm_

 

 _❤ Jesse ❤:_ (人´口`)

 

_I do love it when you use kaomojis_

_It's sweet_

_Just like you_

(ōᆺō)ﾉ♡

 

❤ _Jesse_ ❤ _:_   _AWWW BABE_

 _❤ Jesse ❤:_ (✿ ♥‿♥)

❤  _Jesse_ ❤ _: k now im actually leaving and u know no texting an driving ily bye_

 

Hanzo dropped his phone in the jacket's  inner pocket and walked out of his room, closing the door quietly as to not wake up his father earlier than necessary.

 

The very same father that was sitting in the kitchen island with a newspaper spread on it and a half eaten breakfast.

 

“ **Good morning Hanzo** _”_ Sojiro said without even looking up, his long peppermint hair pulled in a simple bun.

 

“ **Good morning, father** _”_ Hanzo walked around the man and took a peach from a fruit bowl they kept in the kitchen “ _I thought today you wanted to sleep in?”_ the older man looked up to his son with a guilty smile on his face.

 

“ **Yes. Well...old habits** _”_ Hanzo shook his head and sighed, wanting to say something, but his father interrupted him “ **Are you going out this afternoon?”**

 

**“Yes. But tomorrow I'll be home all day, and so will Genji”**

 

“ **Good, I was thinking we could do try that new German restaurant** ” Hanzo smiled and nodded, swallowing the peach before speaking

 

“ **I would like that** ”

 

The roar of a motor came from the outside and quieted down as it came closer, stopping completely when outside of the house.

 

“ **Go, before you're late for school** _”_ Hanzo nodded and walked out of the kitchen taking his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder, letting the strap fall on his chest.

 

He took his keys and placed them on his pocket, ready to open the door when his father called to him again.

 

“ **Oh! And Hanzo?** _”_ the young Shimada poked his head back into the kitchen.

 

“ **Yes father?** _”_

 

“ **When will I get to meet this Jesse boy that has you so enchanted?** _”_ Sojiro looked up from the newspaper, a barely there smirk present in his face.

 

“ **Uhh…** _”_  Hanzo turned beet read in almost an instant, his blush reaching all the way down to his neck “ **Well I-we, I mean we-** _”_

 

 _“_ **Go! I was just joking Hanzo** _”_ the young heir looked down and chuckled “ **Be careful!** _”_ was the last thing he said as he closed the door behind himself.

 

“ **You torture him father** _”_ said Genji as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“ **It is my duty as his father. And I want to show off Hanzo's baby pictures** _”_ the green haired ninja let out a laugh and looked at his father “ **By the way, Genji, when are you bringing this Zenyatta boy by?** _”_

 

**____________**

 

“Good morning my handsome darlin’” Jesse said when Hanzo was close enough to hear him.

 

“Good morning Jesse” the Japanese man quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, smelling his cologne and feeling the warmth of his skin through his clothes, the early October wind sending a chill down his spine despite the heavy jacket on his shoulders.

 

“You look breathtakin’ as always.” the cowboy hugged his boyfriend closer to himself, squeezing around him and kissing the top of his head “Everythin’s good baby?”

 

“Oh! Yes Jesse,” Hanzo let go and stood up straight “Everything is good! I just wanted to hold you” the cowboy smiled and kissed the other man's forehead.

 

“‘S much as I would like to stay here forever my gorgeous baby darlin’,” Jesse patted the seat of his bike “We oughta get goin’.”

 

Hanzo nodded and smiled, pressing one last kiss against Jesse's cheek. When he pulled away he took the black helmet his boyfriend was offering him and quickly swung his leg over the bike, seating on it before putting on the helmet and adjusting his backpack, making sure that it was properly closed; it couldn't fall off since the strap was swung across his chest.

 

As the cowboy sat down Hanzo pulled himself closer to the taller, snaking his arms around his middle and pressing his chest against the other's man back.

 

The bike roared beneath them and Jesse only took a moment to make sure that his boyfriend was holding on before he took off down the streets towards their school.

Hanzo held right as Jesse swiveled with expertise between cars and taking turns, always making sure that they were both safe and that he wasn't going over the speed limit. His dad had taught him to drive responsibly.

 

The drive was quick and they were pulling up in the school parking lot in no time, it was almost empty so Jesse was able to park in his favorite spot against the far wall, where he and Hanzo could stay for a while and no one would mind their presence or their sometimes over the top PDA.

 

“Okay sweetness,” Jesse took of his helmet and turned to look at Hanzo “are we okay? Not missing any limbs?”

 

Hanzo smiled and shook his head, taking off the helmet and the ponytail in the process; shaking out his hair as he stepped off the bike.

 

“Well, there is in fact one thing I'm missing” Jesse raised his eyebrows as he put away the helmets under the seat.

 

“Did you forget something Han? There's still time we can go back an-”

 

“A good morning kiss” the cowboy laughed and Hanzo giggled at his own bad joke, hearing his boyfriend laugh was worth it though.

 

“Okay sweetness, I can fix that come ‘ere” Jesse leaned against the bike, placing his hands on Hanzo's waist and pulling him closer “You're so handsome” the cowboy kissed both of his boyfriend's cheeks first, pulling him just a bit closer as they pressed their chests together “How did I ever get so lucky?” he placed a soft chaste kiss over Hanzo's lips, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the other man's.

 

“No, Jesse, I'm-” Hanzo took a deep breath before kissing him again “-the lucky one”

 

They spent the next 10 minutes kissing and simply being together, playing with each other's hair and smiling.

 

“I have calculus first period” said Hanzo as I laid his head against Jesse's shoulder.

 

“Hm, I have literature” Jesse ran his fingers up and down the other's back “Then we have chemistry together right?”

 

“Why yes, I do believe we have chemistry” they both snorted at the awful pun, trying to stop it from escalating into full blown laughter.

 

“You suck,” Jesse kissed his boyfriend one last time before pulling away “but I love your awful jokes; gayass”

 

“Thank you, I am quite proud of them too” the cowboy fondly rolled his eyes and hugged Hanzo, pulling him closer for a second “See you later, gayass”

 

“We're both gayasses; now let's get goin’! I don't want you to be late babe!” Hanzo smiled and nodded, quickly taking Jesse's hand and they walked to the entrance of the main building, chatting about whatever came to their minds in the short walk.

 

“Okay my love, I will see you later” the young archer kissed his boyfriend knuckles before walking away, hearing an over exaggerated kiss being sent his way; he turned around and pretended to catch it, placing it against his cheek and noticing the face splitting grin his boyfriend was showing.

 

**____________**

 

Jesse had insisted in dropping his boyfriend back at his house, so he could finish preparing and gave them a not believable excuse to make out.

 

“ _So we don't miss each other too much”_

 

Lucky for them it had been Genji who had interrupted their heated kissing against the motorcycle.

 

After a quick apology to the youngest Shimada and a chaste peck, the cowboy had left with the promise of a magical night; Which only added to Hanzo’s excitement for the night, plus it gave him time to do his homework and chores so he could be free for the weekend.

 

He had just finished putting away the clean dishes when the doorbell rang, alerting him to his boyfriend's presence outside of the house.

 

Hanzo smiled and took one last breath before walking to the door, with an almost unnoticeable skip to his step. He was the only one home so he wasn't scared of bothering his father or his brother.

 

“Hello dearest” the young heir smiled as he greeted the cowboy, and that gesture only grew when he saw what his boyfriend was holding “You...you got me flowers?”

 

“Yeah I know that sunflowers are your favorites so…” Jesse gave Hanzo the bouquet with a slightly embarrassed look.

 

“Jesse I love them. I will put them in water right now. Would you like to come in while I do it?”

 

“Oh, hmmm, well sweetie pie I would love to but you kno-” before the cowboy could continue stuttering Hanzo smiled and snorted.

 

“My father is not home, Jesse” the archer said as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oh! ‘Kay then” the cowboy followed his boyfriend into the house, walking into the kitchen right as Hanzo was filling a tall glass with water so he could put the flowers in it “Hey Han...does your dad even know we're dating?”

 

“He does” Hanzo arranged the flowers a bit before putting them in the middle of the kitchen island.

 

“Oh! And what does he think?” Jesse wasn't necessarily scared of Hanzo’s dad, but he wanted to make a good impression, he wanted mister Shimada to see him in good light, and to know that all he wanted was to make Hanzo as happy as he could.

 

“He's happy that I am happy, he has mentioned wanting to meet you” he turned around to face a slightly flustered McCree “If you would like of course”

 

“Oh yeah! Yeah sure, I want him to know me as more than the boy who came to do projects with his sons and then crashed in their beds”

 

Hanzo let out a giggle and Jesse couldn't contain his smile.

 

“Yes, well, I would like that too” with one last deep breath he signaled to the door with his head “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is practically unbetaed so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me abut them
> 
> A huge thank you to Jelly because without her this never would've seen the light of day and she is an angel <3
> 
> if you wanna check out my social media you can check out my tumblr or my twitter I ramble about mchanzo on both so feel free to send me a message
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment! They super motivate me and I love to hear from you guys


End file.
